This invention relates to a computer system having a storage system, and more specifically, to a computer system for setting a table for managing a computer which permits operations to a storage area of the storage system.
Conventionally, there have been widely spread computer systems having a plurality of computers connected with a plurality of storage systems via a communication line (storage area network (SAN)), in which the highly reliable storage systems having high performance are shared by the plurality of computers.
As a function of security of the storage system, there is a function of limiting computers permitted to input/output data to/from a plurality of storage areas provided in the storage system as disclosed in JP 10-333839 A, for example.
The storage system creates a pair between the storage area provided in the storage system and a storage area other than this storage area. It becomes possible to duplicate data stored in a certain storage area to the other storage area composing the pair by creating the pair. It should be noted that as statuses of the pair, there are a synchronized state, suspended state, and the like. When the pair is synchronized, data stored in the original storage area is duplicated to the storage area of destination. When the pair is suspended, the data of the original storage area is not synchronized with that of the storage area of destination. Then, in a state where the pair is suspended, data stored in a storage area of a disk unit at a certain point of time is stored in a storage area composing the pair with that storage area, and data stored on and after that point is not reflected in the storage area of the destination. The pair is used for backing up data online, for example. The two storage areas composing the pair may be those provided in the same storage system or may be those provided in different storage systems, respectively.
There has also been a technique of storing electronic data in a storage system without archiving to a tape when a volume of the electronic data increases. The storage system is provided with a function of inhibiting writing to its storage area (function of changing attributes of the storage area) in order to store the data safely.
The computer connected with the storage system via the SAN controls the storage area set in the storage system. Controls carried out to the storage area by the computer include operations of changing the status of the pair, of inhibiting writing to the storage area, and the like. The storage system controls the storage area by inputting/outputting data to/from a special storage area by the computer as disclosed in JP 2000-112666 A, for example. It should be noted that this special storage area is called as a command device.
Similarly to the normal storage area, the command device limits computers for inputting/outputting data to/from the command device by an LUN Security function. Storage area operation requests from the computer include requests of changing the status of the pair, changing attributes of the storage area, and the like.
In recent years, there has been tried an introduction of an idea of business into management of operation of a computer system. In this management of operation, a relationship between services provided by the computer system and resources provided in the computer system such as a computer, a storage system, a network device, an application, database, and the like is defined in advance. Then, when a certain resource causes a failure, information indicating which service may be affected by the failure is displayed on an event monitoring console as disclosed in JP 2005-31893 A, for example.